Valentine's Day: A Mystery of Cupcakes
by lyrahallows
Summary: * ALMOST ENTIRELY SHERLOKI FLUFF :D * A mystery occurs at 221B Baker Street when Sherlock wakes on Valentine's Day to find Loki missing, and nothing but a string of clues and cupcakes to find him. Story is finished, but it still needs a little tweaking. Happy for comments (please be nice :3 )


Sherlock usually dreaded Valentine's Day. The sickly sweetness of red roses and chocolates being passed around, girls giggling over not so mysterious love letters sent by overly romantic idiots, and everyone all of a sudden snogging on every park bench, bridge and street corner sickened him. In fact, the only thing he usually liked about it was the ever so cliché murder cases that would turn up to him days later, because some jealous lover thought Valentine's Day was a good day to "do away" with a spouse or mistress.

But this year, he knew things were going to be different; this time he was stuck alongside his own romantic idiot. Not that he minded of course, Loki had a knack for making things romantic. But as Sherlock felt himself drift from the dream he was having to a more conscious state, he screwed up his face, hoping Loki hadn't done something stupid like fill the whole apartment with flowers.

But when he opened his eyes and rolled over, he found himself alone in bed. In fact, as he had a good look at the sheets next to him, it appeared as if Loki never went to bed.

"That's strange" Sherlock mumbled to himself, slipping on a pair of ragged slippers. Tiredly, he wandered into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

But something in the lounge room caught his eye, and Sherlock turned his head to get a better look at it. A cupcake was sitting next to his violin case, and a small yellow sticky note sat under it. Sherlock smirked, and picked up the cupcake. Chocolate flavoured, with the best mint icing money could buy told him that Loki had been down to the gourmet bakery in the city. Sherlock bit into the cupcake, smiling, as he picked up the sticky note.

_Sherlock. For your Valentine's Day present, I have set up a little treasure hunt for you. Not that it will be much of a challenge for you of course, but if you're a good boy, I'll give you a surprise later that I know you will enjoy. Love always, Loki xx_

_PS. Your first clue lies in the beginning of your first case_

Sherlock chuckled. Of course, Loki knew the best way to get to him. Sherlock thought back to his very first case, a mystery John Watson had aptly called "A Study in Pink". Loki didn't know much about the case, so it would have to have been something written on John's blog. Pulling out his laptop, Sherlock pulled up the article John had written and began to read.

"Blah blah… who reads this anyway? No one cares that I don't know who the Prime Minister is!..." Sherlock grumbled. John had blacked out all the names and places they had been to, so Loki knew none of that. But then Sherlock scrolled to the top, and a smirk appeared on his lips, as he read the heading again.

"A Study in Pink. The beginning of my first case. A. Study. In. Pink. Oh Loki you little smartass!" he chuckled. He got up out of his seat, and headed towards his study. As he expected, another cupcake was waiting for him, a bright pink one this time, with another clue for him.

* * *

_Knew it wouldn't take you long. But this time you'll have to think a little harder, dearest. After all, thinking and observation is what you do best, is it not? Using your clever skills of deduction, you should have no trouble guessing where the third clue is. You only need look. Loki xx_

Sherlock read and re-read the sticky note again.

Observation…. Clever skills of deduction… You only need look…

Sherlock tilted his head and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of order, apart from the cupcake crumbs all over the desk where he found the cupcake. Loki's compliment, "After all, thinking and observation is what you do best, is it not?" was a jab at his work, his love of noticing things people didn't and deducing facts from the smallest detail. Whatever it was, Loki knew that the clue, whatever it was, had to be something so small and detailed that only Sherlock would notice it was a clue.

Clever skills of deduction… you only need look…

Sherlock looked back at the sticky note, this time more carefully than he had before. The paper was creased a little where the cupcake had sat on it; that was to be expected. Other than dust on the sticky edge, there was nothing else stuck to the paper that would suggest anything of even marginal interest. But the pen, the pen used to write the note; it was different than the last sticky note. Sherlock pulled out the last sticky note, and scanned it. The first was written in fairly standard blue biro. The second was black, and the letters themselves were thick and clumsy. Sherlock sniffed the paper and screwed up his face. "Barbeque sauce… but why-" he began and then stopped. He ran to the fridge, and swung the door open with a crash, searching. He spotted the barbeque sauce bottle on the bottom shelf and removed it. Behind it sat a third cupcake, with another sticky note.

* * *

_This is the last clue before you find me my love. This time, try thinking of someone else though. My actual whereabouts is hidden in a place you least expect me to go. Loki xx_

Sherlock munched on his cupcake, puzzled. What on earth was Loki talking about, "the place you least expect me to go", Loki goes wherever he bloody well likes!

Try thinking of someone else…. Hidden in a place where you least expect me to go….

Sherlock stared at the words intently. If Loki does what he wants and goes where he wants (as he always did), then the place he was hidden was somewhere he didn't enjoy going.

But what didn't Loki enjoy? Other than thunder; Sherlock knew Loki hated thunder the most. But it was too sunny to be even close to stormy outside.

Try thinking of someone else… Hidden in a place where you least expect me to go….

It had to have something to do with thunder; that was the only thing Loki really and truly hated. "He'd get so scared of storms that he usually hid under the bed with fright" Sherlock thought fondly. But of course, there was no thunder today.

Then it hit him, and he ran to the bedroom. He peeked his head under the bed and laughed, as he saw Loki lying under the bed, grinning back at him.

"I knew it! " Sherlock giggled, as Loki crawled out from under the bed. "Now, where's my surprise?" he asked excitedly. Loki grinned, and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Sherlock grinned, as the taste of Loki's familiar peppermint flavoured lips touched his, and against his will he let out a purr of pleasure. "Was that my surprise?" he smirked, and Loki shook his head.

"Of course it isn't, you can have that anytime you want. But I think you'll enjoy this though…" he said, passing over a small parcel. Sherlock opened it, and inside found a green and gold leaf leather bound notebook. Sherlock couldn't help but smile, as he opened the front page, and read the words written in Loki's neat scrawl:

For my Sherlock, with love always.


End file.
